


Child Psychology

by Dnjungle



Category: Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adrenaline Junkie Sofia, Cunnilingus, Established Isabella/Enedina, F/F, Multi, POV Sofia, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnjungle/pseuds/Dnjungle
Summary: 一篇过于认真的拉娘The sex took place in Enedina's poolside office shown in S02E04. In terms of character dynamics though, Isabella and Enedina were together for a while and were close to split-up.
Relationships: Isabella Bautista/Enedina Arellano Félix, Isabella Bautista/Sofia Conesa, Sofia Conesa/Enedina Arellano Félix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Child Psychology

**Author's Note:**

> 跟瓜约好的文，一点彩蛋献给瓜和我们垂涎sofia的夜晚。  
> 标题的确要感谢Black Box Recorder

患者姓名：索菲亚·科奈萨

性别：女

年龄：19岁

主诉：反社会人格障碍

检查结果：患者意识清晰，定向力正常，接触主动，有抵触情绪，自知力不完全。

附录1：11-12-1985 录音文字记录

……

Dr：你母亲说你经常感到无聊。

C：抱歉，我走神了，你说什么？

Dr：介意描述一下你的情况吗？

C：……你想听什么情况？我可以从——我四岁把额头摔破说起。

Dr：还是从最近半年开始说起吧。你感觉如何？

C：很好，谢谢关心。我们还有多长时间？

Dr：四十五分钟。你能描述一下你今天的感受吗？

C：啧，我妈要送我来看心理医生，说我需要跟专业人士谈谈。我拿过医生的名片一看——“儿童心理学专家”，这样的机会我怎么能错过，因为我必须跟你讲，我妈才是那个需要看儿科的人，她管我爸叫爹地，这可不是好迹象。所以，我猜我的心情是深深地为我妈担心。

Dr：所以你把自己当做成年人。

C：当然。你什么意思？

Dr：成年人有负责任的能力。我看过报纸，但我还是要问问你，你觉得你是负责任的成年人吗？

C：那些报纸根本不明白我和邦妮之间的事。

Dr：邦妮是指拉斐尔·卡洛·昆泰洛吗？

C：我的确每天都感觉无聊，整个世界就像一盆没加调味料的沙拉。你喜欢什么样的沙拉？

Dr：我是个喜欢凯撒沙拉的老实人。跟我说说卡洛·昆泰洛是什么样的人？

C：你不是喜欢读报纸吗？还用得着我说。还有几分钟？

Dr：你觉得自己还能再开始一段亲密关系吗？

C：亲密关系？[笑声]你干嘛这么恶心吧唧地说话。我当然能谈恋爱，我正谈着一个呢，不，我刚把他甩了……

Dr：你在卡洛·昆泰洛之后有过几任对象？

C：[笑声]你是不是经常打着心理咨询的幌子侵犯年轻女孩的隐私？我不介意回答你，你觉得蒙特祖玛数的清他的豆荚吗？

Dr：很好。你判断一下这种无聊是从什么时候开始的？他被捕之前还是他被捕之后？

C：这个世界本身就没意思，跟邦妮没关系。邦妮在时我也偶尔会无聊，没有人能每时每刻保持有趣，不是吗？

Dr：你想跟每分每秒都有趣的人约会吗？

C：难道你不想？

Dr：这是你选择犯罪分子的原因吗？

C：邦妮不是罪犯。是菲利克斯·加亚多出卖——

Dr：那么假设卡洛·昆泰洛有另一种出身——假设他是你的同学，你会不会和他交往？

C：我从不这么考虑事情。

Dr：我不相信你从没问过自己这个问题。我不认识卡洛·昆泰洛，但我很难想象一个杀人犯有什么人格魅力。

C：你怎么敢说……邦妮只杀……

Dr：告诉我，什么样的人才符合你“有趣”的标准？

C：我不知道……到处都是无趣的人……

Dr：罪犯有趣吗？

C：……有趣又如何？

Dr：犯罪在你的认知里和浪漫有关吗？

C：你是说像邦妮和克莱德那样？

Dr：是的。你向往那样的关系吗？

C：这是个幼稚的问题。

Dr：麻烦你容忍我的幼稚，我毕竟是个儿童心理学家。

C：我不向往任何关系，我只想要浪漫，我要像香水那样提纯过的东西。

Dr：那好，请考虑一下这个问题，一个不被社会规范束缚的人能提供这种浪漫吗？

[沉默]

Dr：患者点了点头。

……

早上，索菲亚不打算睁开眼睛。她躺在被单下用手数自己脊椎的数量，具有科学精神地摸过大部分皮肤，再把大腿缩到胸前用一只手抱住膝盖，另一只手玩笑似的在臀部打了几下，感觉紧绷的肌肉得到了放松，她才打了个巨大的哈欠。完成这套自虐般的仪式，她爬起来闭着眼朝洗手间走去。

差点在走廊的行李架撞断脚趾提醒了她，一定要装病躲过下次实地考察。

夏天的提华纳干燥得让人头昏脑涨，即使昨天在瓜达卢佩峡谷走到精疲力竭，索菲亚也毫无食欲。她在餐厅转了一圈，看到酒吧还没开门，就趁服务生不注意翻过吧台找材料，打算给自己来一杯Piña Colada。朋友在吧台另一侧挤眉弄眼的样子暴露了她们，大惊小怪的服务生被她们拿钱打发走，走时还可怜兮兮地说“我们十点半才开始供应酒精饮料。”

早餐之后，索菲亚和朋友回到房间的阳台上试图执行学习计划。索菲亚咬着铅笔，膝盖上摊开圣迭戈的地质剖面图，目光不知不觉停在自己因为徒步而磨损的脚指甲上。

“我在想——”索菲亚神秘地笑了。

同伴从眼镜上方看她：“你在想谁？”

索菲亚笑着拿图册打她：“是SPA啦。快去打电话问问提华纳最好的SPA在哪。我要是死于脚痛全怪你。”

五十分钟后索菲亚就和朋友瘫在泳池边的藤椅上喝到了今天的第二杯鸡尾酒。两人的脚也经历了生死一线的按摩，自在地在浴袍之外挑着拖鞋摆动。

很快这种老套的休闲方式就让索菲亚感到厌倦了，神经像闲置的贝斯一样发出令人发痒的哼鸣声。她挠挠后颈的皮肤，注意到一个女人衔着烟从泳池对面的阶梯下现身。

索菲亚交换了一下双腿的位置，直勾勾地盯着这个穿着皮裙和墨绿色衬衣的女人，留意到她在周围穿白浴衣的顾客中间就像伏在白墙上的蜥蜴一样闪着异色的光。闻着泳池里蒸腾的氯气味儿，索菲亚好奇女人身上的味道是否像她看起来那样诡秘。

女人举着烟抱着手臂在泳池边散步，若有所思地低着头，不时停下来用尖锐的鞋跟点着地，在旁人刚刚形成她正沉浸于自己的世界的印象时，她突然像老练的猎手一样眯着眼睛看向索菲亚的方向。索菲亚不知所措地抓起酒杯挡着脸，歪过身体倒在朋友怀里，她也不知道自己在笑什么。朋友把她手里的酒拿走，也被传染了笑意。两个人都笑得喘不上气来，泳池对面的女人仰起头吐出一口烟，摇了摇头，把烟扔进垃圾桶，转身要走。

索菲亚赶紧揪住朋友的浴衣领子，激动得眼睛都亮了：“看我的。”

说完索菲亚就把浴衣甩到地上，向泳池中央纵身一跃，吓得正在游泳的人发出了滑稽的尖叫声。正朝楼梯走去的女人显然听到了身后的闹剧，回过头来时脸上带着不满。索菲亚抹了把脸，迅速向女人的方向游去，触到泳池边缘时夸张地表演了一个出水动作，带着一大滩水伏在泳池边上，女人穿着黑色高跟鞋的脚近在咫尺。索菲亚顺着这形态优雅的小腿向上看，视线停在黑色皮裙下的膝盖，她深蓝色的虹膜在湿润的睫毛间闪耀。她舔了舔上嘴唇，露出据说是最让人无法拒绝的笑容，冲女人眨了一下眼睛。

女人把手搭在脖子上俯视着索菲亚，嘴角向上动了一下，轻轻哼了一声，手从颈侧缓缓滑到衣领，再到佩斯利花纹衬衣与裙子的交界处，轻轻掸了两下，转身下了楼梯，走进办公室合上门，再没回头看一眼。

索菲亚感觉自己像是一块脏东西一样被从她的衣角掸掉了。

她爬上岸，气鼓鼓地走回朋友身边一屁股坐下，灌了一大口酒。

朋友幸灾乐祸地问：“你让我看什么啊？”

索菲亚把浴衣盖在脸上：“你闭嘴。我今天非好好操一顿不可。”

酝酿着下午的行动，没过几分钟，索菲亚就猛地在椅子上坐直了，眯着眼睛看远处信步向办公室走去的女人。

索菲亚死也忘不了这副让人羡慕的身材，由此她想起来她们在菲利克斯操办的婚礼上见过面。伊萨贝拉什么什么，坐在主桌上，假装自己是个人物的样子跟菲利克斯如出一辙。

伊萨贝拉径直进了办公室，索菲亚觉得是时候跟旧相识打个招呼了。

她对朋友说：“你想不想打个赌？我赌我进那个办公室就能爽上天。”

朋友看起来诧异极了：“我怎么知道你到底做没做？”

索菲亚眨眨眼：“你会知道的。”

“好吧……输家去圣迭戈请赢家吃冰淇淋。”

索菲亚指着朋友一边倒着走一边喊：“我要百香果味的！”

索菲亚在办公室外的躺椅上坐下，透过玻璃门的纹理可以清楚看到屋内的活动。她把头发擦干，泳衣解开塞进浴衣兜里，在暗处做这一切使她的心跳快得危险，手心也微微出汗。

她躲在墙壁后面往办公室内张望，伊萨贝拉正背对她坐着，而惹恼了索菲亚的那个女人点上了另一支烟，正低头戳着计算器。门几乎形同虚设，索菲亚甚至听得清她们关于调整进货量的讨论，这让她差点笑出声来——她的朋友们要是知道了一定会开玩笑：有吸附毒贩的体质，学什么地质，还不如去DEA工作。

索菲亚本以为伊萨贝拉花不了多久，没想到屋里的两个人对着桌上摊开的纸张认真研究起来。她翻了个白眼——为什么她们不能像拉法那样简单地享受生活！

“我看不出这里有什么问题，让她们每个人多带点货不就行了吗？”伊萨贝拉靠在椅子上说。

“即使每个人增加到一磅，我们还必须考虑运货的随机性。被DEA抓住一次，不仅这桩生意要完蛋，我的家族还要替我承受菲利克斯的怒火。”女人用笔点着纸，丝毫没有退步的打算，“就按照我们预定的数量来。我不需要惊喜。”

如果说索菲亚之前还觉得这一切都是小打小闹的游戏，听到女人亲口暗示他们在背着菲利克斯做事终于让她意识到了事情的严重性。朋友在泳池对面冲她打手势，索菲亚竖起中指，意思是叫她耐心等着。

“那就下个月再做调整如何？”伊萨贝尔也不放弃，“你说过手头的资金足够周转。”

“不，亲爱的，在冒不必要的风险上我一分钱也拿不出来。这件事就这么办。”

伊萨贝拉沉默了一下：“今晚去我那？”

女人像是听到了奇闻异事：“你明知道我母亲需要人陪护。现在去把门口偷听的那只小虫子拎进来。”

片刻之内，索菲亚就和回头的伊萨贝拉隔着玻璃门对上了眼神。索菲亚的第一个想法是跑，她的大腿肌肉也是如此响应的，可是她刚站起来就想清楚了——如果自己不能在一秒钟内逃出这个城市，逃跑没有什么意义；第二个想法是：她真的很想吃免费的百香果冰淇淋。

所以索菲亚把手揣进浴袍兜里，咬着嘴唇露出恶作剧被识破的满含歉意的笑容，用肩膀顶开玻璃门闪身进入屋里，光着脚站在两个女人面前。办公室里的空气混合了香烟和氯气的味道，角落里的熏香在完成冲淡这种气味的工作上全然失效。这就像每个家庭拥有的独特味道，是像耳朵的形状那样鲜明的特征。墙上的画短暂地吸引了索菲亚的注意力：深蓝色的背景前，一位裸女叠着手直视观者，表情如同施咒。

伊萨贝拉疑惑地起身：“你——你是拉法的姑娘。你在这干什么？”

索菲亚耸耸肩：“错了，他是 **我的** 邦妮。我还想问呢，你在这干什么。”

毫无预兆地，伊萨贝拉从手包里掏出把小枪指着索菲亚：“把你的手从慢慢地从浴袍里拿出来。”

索菲亚举起双手：“你是不是还要看看我戴没戴窃听器？”

女人绕过桌子把伊萨贝拉的枪口压下：“别这么紧张，她刚才还在水里玩呢。你们认识就好。还担心她是DEA的新把戏。”

伊萨贝拉紧盯着索菲亚，像是盯着一颗定时炸弹的读数，谨慎地把枪收回包里：“别忘了她爸是教育部长。我听人说她当时想都没想就卖了拉法。她什么事都干得出来。”用下巴指指索菲亚，伊萨贝拉轻蔑地问：“你到底在这干什么？”

“实地考察。”

“什么？”

“我是地质系的。放心，我才懒得把你们的烂摊子报告给别人。”这个伊萨贝拉可比看上去无趣多了——索菲亚忍住继续翻白眼的冲动，笑着瞄一旁点烟的女人，“介绍一下你的朋友？”

伊萨贝拉撇了撇嘴，仿佛还在犹豫要不要跟危险品交流下去。这时，女人主动伸出手，手势十分诚恳：“埃内迪纳。”

索菲亚挑了挑眉。她突然想当总统，颁布法律禁止在墨西哥全境跟个傻逼似的握手。要是求她爸，这个宏图说不定还真能实现。总之，索菲亚撇了一眼女人染成褐红色的指尖，她宁愿这手指跟自己别的身体部位接触。伸手从埃内迪纳指间抽出香烟，索菲亚吐出两个完美的烟圈：“我叫索菲亚。喜欢我的舌头吗？”说完抓住埃内迪纳后脑的卷发，感觉到富有弹性的发丝搔动着自己的手指，她踮起脚尖，笑着让自己的舌尖接触对方的嘴唇——

埃内迪纳停在空中的手一把掐住索菲亚的脖子，把她像标本一样定在原位。索菲亚的笑容带上了锋利的牙齿，以为自己正式跻身了高阶玩家的行列。她扣在埃内迪纳脑后的手指微微发力，感觉到两人的鼻尖碰在一起，此时环在脖子上的手指也收紧了，掐得索菲亚咳嗽起来，手里的烟掉在地上。

“看得出来家教不错。”埃内迪纳拍拍索菲亚呛得发红的脸颊。

“你最好小心点。我们都见识过她家里人的能耐。”伊萨贝拉面无表情地提醒道，“既然没我什么事儿了，回见。”

埃内迪纳摇摇头：“不，是你需要小心，亲爱的。你不是喜欢拥抱风险吗？你的风险来了。”

伊萨贝拉僵硬地停在原地：“我以为我们达成一致了。你没必要生我的气。”

“我不喜欢你的办事方法，这和生不生气无关，和原则有关。”

这和索菲亚想象的发展一点也不一样。对于她来说，理想的生活可能是洛杉矶产的色情片，阳光、泳池、派对，性派对，很多很多性构成的派对，卧室满员只能在厕所操那种派对。派对的特点就是好聚好散、再聚不难，而眼前对峙的两个女人的表现完全违背了派对精神。为了缓解紧张气氛，索菲亚清了清酸痛的喉咙，揭幕一般把浴衣敞开：“你们是打算继续吵架，还是来操我？”

浴衣之下赤裸的年轻肉体成功地吸引了二人的注意力。

伊萨贝拉表现得像是遭到了冒犯一样用责怪的眼神把她从头到脚打量了一边，最后视线停在她的肚皮，一块中立地带；埃内迪纳则面带微笑地和索菲亚对视，灼热的目光让索菲亚几乎误以为她们已经睡过了。在两个人的注视下，索菲亚汗湿的后背贴着潮湿的浴衣打了个哆嗦，阴道也跟着收紧了。

埃内迪纳点上新的烟，做了个手势打发伊萨贝拉：“行行好，去满足一下小孩子的愿望。”

伊萨贝拉冷着脸问：“我能得到什么好处？”

“哦，你大可以离开，对我来说都一样。”

“我们有协议的，不是吗？我们说好了……不跟别人。”

“那是生意上的协议，亲爱的。至于私底下，你的态度需要改一改。”

索菲亚差点拍手叫好。她常常喜爱肥皂剧中的落水狗，不是因为困境中的角色惹人怜惜或她有多么在意公平，仅仅是因为她珍视痛苦——情人打电话挽留她的语气总是让她兴奋不已，甚至比恋爱本身还让她舌尖发甜；大地震后她站在美术馆看着照片中一张张悲痛的脸，只觉得喜悦在血管里涌流。而此刻看到伊萨贝拉尊严尽失的样子，索菲亚只想亲吻她的眼睑，让那些隐忍的泪水快快流下来。

除却这样一个事实：伊萨贝拉从来不流着泪退出游戏，她宁可流着血。

伊萨贝拉凑近埃内迪纳低声咒骂道：“去你妈的态度！我难道不是每件事都按你的心意做吗？”

“你看这就是问题所在。”埃内迪纳的声音也粗粝起来，“你凭什么这么信任我？你的好意就像多余的货物一样让我没处摆放。”

伊萨贝拉干笑两声：“所以你是害怕了。”

“我是很害怕。我怕你走极端，怕你不懂见好就收。”

“你是在说生意还是我们？”

“你说呢？”

伊萨贝拉不再开口，埃内迪纳笑了笑。

索菲亚裁决道：“你们两个可真恶心。”

下一秒，伊萨贝拉尖利的指甲就抵住了索菲亚的下巴：“你个一无所知的贱货——”

索菲亚装作无辜地瞪大眼睛：“噢噢我明白得很。我看你们俩都是胆小鬼。啊！”伊萨贝拉的手只是抓住她阴户的肉，让她顿时感觉像是下体被划了几刀。她急忙并拢腿，却只是夹住了伊萨贝拉的手。

伊萨贝拉甩甩手：“不过如此。”说完她用袭击过索菲亚的手指着埃内迪纳：“如果我和别人做能让你睡得安稳，我会做的。不过我有个条件，今晚你要去我的地方住。”

埃内迪纳无奈地点点头说：“我是为了你好，你什么时候才能明白。”

“你们可真是天生一对。不过，我，”索菲亚把手搭在她们两个的脖子后面，“非——常讨厌你们的前戏。”（是谎话，这前戏让她感到好笑极了）“好了，谁能亲亲我受伤的屄？”

埃内迪纳先靠近索菲亚，笑着说：“我不确定我想亲这张脏话连篇的嘴。”只不过她还是亲了。索菲亚感觉自己的感官被一种隐秘的气息包围，也许是埃内迪纳的口红、香烟和香水味，也许只是潜藏的危机的具象化。埃内迪纳并不张嘴给她深入的机会。索菲亚像是一名被有机玻璃挡在珍宝之外的游客，被透明的屏障提醒着自己并非拥有者的事实。带着有些愤恨的情绪，索菲亚去吻伊萨贝拉，得到了全然不同的体验。伊萨贝拉顺从地张开嘴，两个人的舌头缠在一起。索菲亚从来没吻过这样的人，她闭着眼睛想，伊萨贝拉的技巧可能是把人轻轻地推下悬崖，再温柔地放在深渊底部。再次睁开眼时，索菲亚竟然有点恍惚，惊奇于自己还活着的现实。

乳头抵着伊萨贝拉的胸前的装饰品，她感觉到了腿间的湿滑，大脑像是被网兜住了，在温热的水里来回晃荡。她傻笑着用手催促埃内迪纳去吻伊萨贝拉，想让完美的三角形闭合。埃内迪纳捧住伊萨贝拉的脸颊，却只吻了她的额头，索菲亚觉得自己可能比伊萨贝拉还要失望，同时，这种点到为止的克制和深藏不露的控制欲深深吸引着索菲亚，让她好奇什么玩法儿能让埃内迪纳的神经松懈哪怕一分。

埃内迪纳走到门口把帘子放下。如此一来，顶灯柔和的光线将三个人都置于模棱两可的阴影里，索菲亚仿佛看见三角架被一双稳定的手从禁锢其中的台球上移走。

伊萨贝拉冲索菲亚比划了一下：“她说不定想让所有人都看看她。”

索菲亚在她耳边开玩笑：“你怎么突然了解我了？”

“所有的婊子都一个德行。”伊萨贝拉的口红都被索菲亚的口水抹花了，看起来没有任何威慑力。索菲亚想让她的口红留在自己的全身，也许还包括身体内。浴衣被索菲亚扔在旁边的椅子上，她踩着椅子坐在玻璃书桌的边缘，另一条腿踩在桌子上，两根手指轻易滑进阴道插了几下，又拿出来扶住自己的阴唇，展示湿漉漉的阴道口，笑嘻嘻地说道：“我确实喜欢被人看着。”（——为刻意制造混乱而存在的开球。）

埃内迪纳在沙发上翘着腿坐下，看到这景象后吐出一口烟。如果没有埃内迪纳上扬的嘴角，索菲亚会被她皱着眉的严肃样子打击到失去兴趣。埃内迪纳说：“尽量别弄脏我的桌子。”

索菲亚回头看了看自己臀部的肉和冰冷桌面接触的位置：“晚了。我的屁股已经给你的破桌子盖了个戳。等会儿我还要弄湿你的文件、你的账本、你的电话和你可笑到家的计算器，你说怎么样？”

埃内迪纳看着伊萨贝拉：“你听见没？她还以为自己是消防水车呢。去替我试试看她是不是说大话。”

“你想我怎么试？”伊萨贝拉像是在对着自己的肩膀说话。

“你不是喜欢给我惊喜吗？发挥你的创意。”

索菲亚一边摸自己的阴蒂一边试图投射想法：用你的嘴。伊莎贝拉像是听见了似的，从桌子上抽了张面巾纸，正要把口红擦掉，埃内迪纳打断她：“别擦，亲爱的，你看起来很美。”

听到这话，索菲亚哆嗦了一下，差点达到高潮，赶紧把手移开，期盼着伊莎贝拉丰满的嘴唇将口红全数涂抹在她湿透的地方。

伊萨贝拉不快地把纸扔到一边，把自己的头发收拢到右肩一侧，左膝先缓缓落地，右膝再不紧不慢地跟左膝并在一起。光看伊萨贝拉跪下的动作就让索菲亚更湿了，因为伊萨贝拉沉甸甸的乳房也因此向下垂着，如果能把脸埋在中间……索菲亚开始想象一边舔着伊萨贝拉的乳沟，一边被操到高潮——

索菲亚不得不停止思考来应对下半身强烈的快感。伊萨贝拉把她阴户的上半部分含进嘴里，舌头和牙齿并用地攻击着她的阴蒂和阴唇，偶尔还伴随着几不可闻的鼻音。索菲亚弓着身子看了一会儿忙碌的伊萨贝拉的鼻尖，感觉到自己腿间的潮湿向下蔓延到了股间，她一边喘一边笑：“跟你的桌子……说声再见。”

埃内迪纳在沙发里一动不动地发号施令：“她怎么还能说话？你没尽全力吧。”

很快索菲亚就不能说话了。伊萨贝拉突然按住她的大腿，开始左右摇头，这一动作刺激得索菲亚仰起头像缺氧一样张着嘴，嘴里却发不出声音。她无力地向后倒去，倒在愈发凌乱的桌面上，后背下方是冰冷的玻璃和账本的棱角，头垂在桌子外面，手有一搭没一搭地揉着自己的乳头。但她此时感觉不到任何不适，接近高潮的高热包裹着她，她只能两眼无神地看着书架上的火烈鸟摆件，被伊萨贝拉的舌头往悬崖推，然后向下坠落，被一双手托住放在谷底……

索菲亚不知道自己高潮时有没有骂人，或者有没有试图把腿合上又被按下去，她允许自己的头脑彻底放空，也暂时忘记了在跟毒贩交媾的事实。等到伊萨贝拉的嘴终于放过她过度敏感的阴蒂，索菲亚的头还垂在桌子下，从喉咙里发出一连串变形的笑声。

埃内迪纳的声音在角落响起：“你可能把她的脑子操坏了，我们该怎么把她还给她爸？”

伊萨贝拉没回答，索菲亚只听得到抽纸的声音，赶紧坐起来看伊萨贝拉的脸。她的口红已经完全消失了，从下巴到胸口都被索菲亚弄得亮晶晶的。索菲亚低着头研究自己泛红的阴部时，后背上还粘着一张纸。离游戏结束还早着呢，她还能把打哆嗦的腿合上就是一个标志，于是她坐在桌上大声宣布：“我要你用手指操我。”

“我？”伊萨贝拉不可置信地回头看了看埃内迪纳，冲索菲亚晃了晃了双手，“我不能，也不想。你已经爽过了，抓紧时间滚蛋。”

索菲亚把背后粘的纸揭下来字正腔圆地朗读：“仓库需要更新的设施——壹）空调：从特卡特购进一空调，花费呃呃——”她的下巴立刻被伊萨贝拉捏住，力道之大差点使她咬破舌头。埃内迪纳笑着在烟雾中开口：“今天发生的任何事要是离开这间屋子，我会确保你死于检察总长也查不清楚的“意外”。好了亲爱的，现在你放心了吧？她不会说出去一个字。照她说的做，别把她玩坏了，之后我们就清净了。”

伊萨贝拉搓了搓手指，索菲亚听到指甲打架的簌簌声就兴奋地捂住了自己。她难耐地挪了挪屁股，感觉到和桌面连接的地方堆着黏糊糊的一滩冷却的液体，整个下体都凉飕飕的，除了阴道口炙热地鼓胀着，很难说是因为期待还是恐惧，也许都有。

伊萨贝拉说：“把你的玩意儿拉开，我不想伤着你。”命令里没有说明怎么拉，索菲亚就自行做到极致——将两根食指伸进阴道里向外一扩，立刻有一股热乎乎的水液顺着内壁涌出来。令她意外的是，伊萨贝拉没有直接用凶器插她，而是试探性地用指甲拨弄她挺立的阴蒂，另一片指甲正巧在尿道口的位置搔动。索菲亚的全身像琴弦一样绷紧，差点因为快感翻倒在玻璃桌上，她听见自己发出一阵混乱的呻吟，其中夹杂着脏话和伊萨贝拉的名字。打开阴道口的手指也因为淌下来的淫液而频频打滑。伊萨贝拉腾出另一只手捂住她的嘴，把她按在桌上狠狠地说：“这才刚开始，你想把整栋楼的人都叫来吗？”

索菲亚在迷乱中点头：“是！是！”也不知道是表示驯服还是想要被人观看。伊萨贝拉俯下身，终于把两根手指小心翼翼地送进索菲亚体内，她的乳房就停靠在索菲亚的肋骨下方，形成暖和的重量，让年轻人被各路感官冲击折磨得乱哼。

阴道内的手指缓慢地移动着，没形成什么摩擦，但索菲亚依旧感到下身像过载的电源一样发着热，伊萨贝拉的指关节撞在她自己的手指上，有节奏地顶着她的内部，两个人的手是一样的又湿又滑。索菲亚的心跳剧烈到让她太阳穴发麻，她太过紧张，被拆信刀操也不过如此。想到伊萨贝拉不久之前还和埃内迪纳坐在这张桌子前讨论贩毒事宜只能让她更失控。这是她要的浪漫，她要能操纵野兽的本事，要最危险的人为她倾倒，最好是成双成对的。

索菲亚掰开伊萨贝拉捂在她嘴上的手：“四根手指！求你了——”

“你是不是不想活了？万一我——”

索菲亚抱住伊萨贝拉的脸乱七八糟地亲了一顿，让她不得不停下来。埃内迪纳走过来：“我看她耐操得很。听她的话，我会奖励你。”

看到伊萨贝拉脸上的柔情，索菲亚有种教她表情管理的冲动——脆弱在你们的世界难道不是像砒霜一样有害的东西吗？

不管怎么说，索菲亚得到了她想要的，同时插入四根手指有些不容易，尤其在伊萨贝拉的大拇指还抵着她阴蒂的情况下，她控制不住阴部的抽搐，整个身体都在汗水覆盖下战栗。等到伊萨贝拉开始加快速度操她，她才体会到了极乐。除去过度充实的感觉之外，她还能清晰地感受到聚拢的指甲一下下刺着她的阴道尽头，她闭上眼睛，眼前浮现的是父亲用球杆在高尔夫球前瞄准时的景象，球杆一次次接近白色的布满凹陷的小球又迅速离开；还有画家在为画像起稿时用小拇指在纸张前描摹几何图形的样子，好像简化的世界在描述某种真实。

伊萨贝拉的额头落在索菲亚的胸骨上，头发散落在她胸前。索菲亚抬起头来，看见伊萨贝拉的外裤被埃内迪纳脱掉了，只剩一件丁字裤挂在腰间。埃内迪纳的手停在伊萨贝拉饱满的臀部上，时不时鼓励性地揉捏一下，眼神却显示着她把所有的关注都放在索菲亚身上，目光比伊萨贝拉的指甲还要锐利。索菲亚感觉自己像是榨汁器上任人挤压的一只橙子，汁液在内外共同作用的挤压之下向外流淌……伊萨贝拉扭动一下臀部，像是在埃内迪纳的爱抚下变得更加决绝，手上加快了速度，索菲亚就流淌得更快，小腹和大腿抽搐着，阴道绞得越来越紧，她无意识地把小腿环在伊萨贝拉纤细到不合常理的腰上，笑得像做了好梦的病人。埃内迪纳与索菲亚对视着，似乎施舍了一点点赞赏，她吸了最后一口烟，把烟头按在烟灰缸里。即使自己下身传来的水声像被声学装置放大了一样在索菲亚耳边回荡，她还是清楚地听到了香烟熄灭的声音，不由自主地屏住呼吸，仿佛烟头是在她身上按灭的。她短暂地沉浸在埃内迪纳主导的萨德主义幻想中，直到幻想对象就这样用空闲的手接管了她的阴蒂，指甲在包皮下巧妙地拨弄。一股惊人的热量在索菲亚的下身聚集，就像爱神的弓箭渐渐拉满一样蓄势待发，她的后脑勺伴着炽热的浪潮撞着桌面，发出的呼喊声接近哭泣。她再次高潮时，耳朵像是沉入了水里，使得埃内迪纳的声音听起来有些失真：“还真像个消防栓。你说我叫人进来拖地时该怎么解释？”

好在第二次高潮对于索菲亚来说总是意味着灵感，她瘫在桌子上闭着眼等呼吸平复：“真遗憾……我没喷在你的账本上，想象一下……以后你每一次翻开它，都能闻到我的味道……”

“所以，我的奖励呢？”伊萨贝拉的声音有些沙哑，索菲亚睁开一只眼懒洋洋地瞥着她，发现她那沾满体液的手正不住颤抖着，系在一起的衬衫下摆有些松动，堆在汗湿的后腰处，腰部到臀部的完美弧线无处遮蔽。生活是公平的，索菲亚想，上帝给你美貌，就一定顺便给你骄纵和固执，要你被人捧在手心里，还要你在他人手中受苦，埃内迪纳两样都做得到。果然，埃内迪纳回答道：“哦，你不说我还忘了。”她们靠的很近，伊萨贝拉的睫毛颤动着，埃内迪纳倾身对她耳语时，她甚至不能自持地发着抖。埃内迪纳说：“我要把她的东西操进你的上下两张嘴里。”话音一落，索菲亚就感觉到几根手指伸进她合不拢的洞里无情地钩了一下，紧接着便听到伊萨贝拉短促的抽噎声。

“埃内迪纳……”伊萨贝拉叹息着。索菲亚赶紧用手肘撑起身体，眼前的一幕使她蠢蠢欲动想要再来一轮：埃内迪纳的手消失在伊萨贝拉肉感的大腿间，后者的丁字裤被轻易推到一边，虽然看不清发生了什么，但粘稠的水声和埃内迪纳肩上紧绷的手指昭示了一切。索菲亚迫不及待地滑下桌子，跪在伊萨贝拉身后，得以观赏埃内迪纳的手指的移动轨迹。索菲亚只见过埃内迪纳敲计算器的样子，手指在按键上跳跃的方式，可以说像芭蕾舞的演员的踢腿动作般具有锤炼过的缺乏人性的精准。这样的手指现在正在伊萨贝拉的阴道里里外外地打转，没有任何抚慰的意思，目的仅仅是把索菲亚的淫液往里面更深的地方送。伊萨贝拉依然从这冷血的行为里得到了快感，臀部轻轻摇晃着，使阴蒂在埃内迪纳的掌根磨蹭。这时，埃内迪纳抽出手送到伊萨贝拉嘴边：“你是不是过于享受了？”

伊萨贝拉的耳朵红了，她看了一眼面前湿漉漉的手指：“你为什么非要侮辱我？”

“我在教你如何控制你的心。”

“我不需要控制，也不想变成你的样子……”伊萨贝拉低声说。她最终还是把埃内迪纳的手指含进嘴里，或许期待示弱比语言更有说服力。埃内迪纳不为所动，手指在伊萨贝拉的嘴里抽动起来。一滴透明的液体顺着伊萨贝拉的大腿滑了下去，只有索菲亚看得到。她开口想说点什么，又决定不说。她不理解眼前发生的事。

伊萨贝拉把埃内迪纳的另一只手放在自己胸前，她的存在突然像幽灵一样充满不确定性。她恳求道：“摸摸我的身体。”

“应你的要求，那是今晚的工作。”说完，埃内迪纳的手滑到伊萨贝拉的腰后，让她在树脂椅子上落座，“现在你只需要好好看着我。”

埃内迪纳自己则在沙发上调整好坐姿，将皮裙侧边的拉链慢慢拉开，眼睛看着伊萨贝拉。索菲亚以为她的眼里含有笑意，直到自己顺从她的召唤，不假思索地跪在她双腿之间时，索菲亚才明白，那眼中包含的是介于挑逗与嘲弄之间的东西。

埃内迪纳在索菲亚热切的注视中抬起一条腿，闲适地搭在年轻女孩的左肩。索菲亚受到了鼓舞，向着埃内迪纳的方向直起身子，年长女人的腿便由着她的动作向上抬，直到高跟鞋尖指向沙发靠背的方向。索菲亚低下头，露出灿烂的笑容。她以为自己看清了埃内迪纳的一切。

她第一次采取了谨慎的态度，将裙子推到埃内迪纳微微隆起的小腹上，心里十分清楚自己在和什么样的人打交道——她要取悦，还要真正的赞美，不是一句居高临下的“谢谢你，亲爱的”，而是要让埃内迪纳失去控制。她再次吻埃内迪纳的嘴，手在肩上修长的小腿上摸来摸去。埃内迪纳笑了，也再次拒绝了索菲亚充满激情的亲吻方式，转而扶住她的脸放在自己的小腹下方。

埃内迪纳的身体很放松，大腿轻易卡在索菲亚的肩头，阴唇柔软地任由她的舌头来回拨动。索菲亚一路向下，舌头滑进阴道里，那里积蓄的液体包绕着她的舌尖，使她终于能够把埃内迪纳和情欲联系在一起。埃内迪纳把手搭在索菲亚脑后（她的头发还没全干），想让她有些草率的插入变成有规律的摩擦，这一尝试只成功了一半，因为索菲亚挺翘的鼻尖顶在她的阴蒂上，多多少少打乱了她手上的控制。这是钻石表面的裂隙吗？索菲亚心惊胆战地想。她的半张脸都埋在埃内迪纳双腿间，甚至感觉得到有力的心跳声，但在湿热柔软的表面之下，她还是能读出铅一般的拒人千里。

“看着我，亲爱的，你只能看着我。”

索菲亚仿佛也感觉到了伊萨贝拉的视线落在自己身上，她不喜欢像玉米饼里的头发似的搅在某种即将爆发的东西中间，但她非常喜欢被人嫉妒。她更加卖力地为埃内迪纳口交，感觉到埃内迪纳的内部压迫着她的舌头，成就感和高潮的共感让她后背的皮肤针刺般发麻。

埃内迪纳很安静，也很慷慨地张开腿，允许索菲亚把舌头深深插进她高潮过后的阴道里贪婪地吮吸。

索菲亚抬起头来，把下巴上挂着的液体都拢进自己嘴里，像个真正的美食家，不浪费一点珍馐。

埃内迪纳靠在沙发上慵懒地和伊萨贝拉对视。伊萨贝拉翘着腿在椅子上别扭地坐着，仿佛一尊立体主义雕塑。她看也不看就把浴衣朝索菲亚扔过去：“还不赶紧滚。”

索菲亚抿着嘴笑了。她正有此意。

索菲亚小跑着回到朋友身边，端起桌上喝干净的马提尼杯，慢动作般夸张地开启嘴唇，一大股透明液体随即顺着舌尖流下来。她炫耀地伸着舌头，把杯子举到朋友面前，对方疑惑地看向杯子底部，随即反应过来，差点把杯子打翻。

索菲亚把杯子放回桌上：“别喝错了，这可是我的战利品。”

两个人笑闹了一会儿，一起去淋浴间洗澡。

索菲亚站在小隔间里，在过热的水流下捂着脸，突然大笑起来。朋友在旁边的隔间问她怎么了，她大喊：“她们是毒贩！我觉得她们在谈恋爱。而我和两个人都操过了！”

朋友闪进她的隔间和她面对面，好像比她还激动：“我们明天就翘掉考察去帮你申请DEA的工作！”

变成DEA探员还怎么操毒枭——索菲亚想这样说，刚一开口，就感觉到眼前一黑。

她在倒下之前抓住了浴帘和喷头。

一分钟之后，她被摇醒了，朋友和一群陌生人围在她身边，有人在张罗着叫救护车，有人试图用浴帘盖住她赤裸的身体，这一切发生的同时，她手里的喷头还在激烈地喷着水。

索菲亚对这些焦急的面孔说：“……我没事儿。谁能给我来一杯Piña Colada？”


End file.
